


Moon Reflections

by Snokoms



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms





	Moon Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

Once upon a blue moon  
Your reflection will shatter and shift  
A stranger will stare back at you

Waving with a bony hand  
A mocking grin upon its face  
Bloodied blackened teeth reflecting silver light 

But this stranger is no stranger to you  
For you have met before


End file.
